Teen titans sleepover
by The-geeky-cauldron
Summary: Art fire wants to be a normal earth teenager so she has a sleepover. Lots of pairings and get togethers. Titans east, south and west and a few more


Rated k. Has lots if teen titans pairings-flinx, Cybee, jerikole, bbrae, robstar, cheesy, teraqua and hotgent. Maybe a few more. The titans decide to have a massive sleepover what happens when they all start chatting!

* * *

><p>"Oh robin i do wish to be a normal teenager and do the sleeping over" starfire pleaded her boyfriend robin looked at her uncertainly " I don't know star, is it really a good idea?"<p>

"but please I wish to be normal" she said with her beutiful pleading eyes.

robin could not resist and gave in "ok but who are we inviting?"

"Well maybe titans east, terra, Jericho, kole, jade, hotspot, argent, the herald and kidflash and jinx."

"that's a lot of people star." Robin said

"I know but we can all do the talking of boys, painting the toenails oh! And the styling of eachothers hair, please boyfriend robin, we could do it all up in my room!"

Robin couldn't refuse her adorable, innocent face "ok star, as long as I get one thing!"

"oh thank you robin, I shall go inform everyone to meet in 1 days time"

"wait star, you owe me for letting you have the sleepover."

"what do you wish for me to give you?"

"This" robin whispered before pulling her in and kissing her passionately, this went on for a few minutes or so before they were interrupted by sniggering. He turned around to face cyborg and beastboy.

"you two need to get a room" beastboy commented smirking at robin squirming, star fire seemed fairly unfazed but still had a blush creeping onto her face.

cyborg and beastboy teased robin mercilessly and this for them was pure gold, they continued smirking as robins face got redder still.

Finally starfire mumbled something about calling everyone for the sleepover.

beastboy and cyborgs expressions changed to surprise "were having a sleepover? Who's coming" cyborg questioned secretly hoping bee would be coming as she was his not so secret secret crush.

"yeah I bet cy is hoping bee is coming" BB piped up. Cyborg turned bright red but didn't Deny it.

"well you have Raven here all the time and yet you don't even talk to her" cyborg smirked back, BB cheeks flushed

"I don't like raven well I like her but I don't LIKE her if you know what I mean..." He trailed off mumbling about how he didn't like raven.

"yeah I'm not half robot" cyborg replied. This time the changeling stayed silent looking at the floor a deep red.

at this point Robin entered the conversation and before was oblivious to the fact cyborg liked bee and beastboy like raven, this was his time to get revenge.

"wait you like bee...well you'll be glad to know titans east is coming BUT if you ever tell anyone about what just happened with me and star I will tell bee how you feel" Robin smirked biting back his laughter, embarrassed cyborg turned around muttering something about the t-car.

"so you and raven, eh" robin continued smirking.

"i don't fancy her" he cringed at his words because he knew he was lying so much.

"suureeee,but the colour of your face is contradicting what you are saying."

beastboy at this point couldn't even form words he spluttered for a while before hanging his head in humiliation.

"if its any help I think raven likes you too" robin laughed he really liked having the upper hand in this conversation he now knew why cyborg and beastboy teased him so much.

"what really?" Beast boys expression lightened

"yeah ask star I'm sure she knows" robin smirked

Beastboy ran off saying he needed to find Raven

robin sat on the couch sighing well that was fun he thought to himself. Just then star wandered in

"everyone has been notified and they are all coming" star exclaimed happily. Robin loved seeing her cute face so bright.

"c'mere" robin said patting the couch. Starfire sat next to him snuggling next to him, she tilted her head up to face robins "I love you so much its impossible" robin whispered before closing in the gap between her face and his. They lay like that for a while and when resurfaced for air they layer back and fell asleep in eachothers arms.

* * *

><p>the next day everyone woke up ready for the sleepover titans South was getting ready,a nervous Jericho was standing in front of the mirror, clothes strewn across the floor, when the herald knocked on the door he slid open the door and saw jerichos room, it looked like a dump. " you ok Jericho?".<p>

jericho looked down signing he was fine

"really because it looks like you and your closet had a fight, what's wrong bud?" Herald asked

Jericho hung his head and signed 'I want to look good for someone'

Herald fought the the will to laugh and said "who is it for?" He was pretty sure it was Kobe but it was fun to watch

Jericho responded 'I think you know'

"who me? No! Never." He said smirking "look let's get KF he knows a lot about flirt-I mean charming a lady...KF" he yelled sure enough kid flash zoomed up.

"what the problem Herald" he said looking at the usually tidy room.

"well..." Herald started slyly "Jericho wants to impress a certain someone at the sleepover" smirking again.

"ok who is the lucky lady?" KF asked laughing himself

jericho just glared at the pair with a deep blush on his face, you know who he signed back

"no we don't bud, just tell us and we can help you" herald answered

'you enjoy torturing me, don't you' Jericho signed

"no we are trying to help but if you don't need it we can just go" KF smirked slyly.

'ok, ok its Kole happy now" Jericho signed sheepishly

"happier than ever" KF and herald said between laughter

jericho stood there glaring at the two of them 'shut up'

* * *

><p>starfire was pacing if front of the door anxiously waiting for her guests. Right on queue titans South came through a portal herald made, briefly followed by titans north then east. When Jericho saw Kole he blushed a deep red And KF and herald smirked knowingly. Once all the girls arrived starfire dragged them off to her room leaving the boys by themselves<p>

"so who wants to make a fort out of the sofa cushions?" Kid flash asked. Everyone raised their hands.

* * *

><p>the boys sat in their fort bored out of their mind so naturally they opted to play truth or dare. "So robin"beastboy grinned evilly planning to get him back for the teasing yesterday "how far have you and star gotten?" He smirked trying not to laugh while robin fumbled with his gloves everyone one else laughed at his expense<p>

"well...we've um..errr...just kissed" he stumbled

"robin we know you and star have slept together" cyborg said gleefully

"shut up" robin mumbled his face on fire

well Jericho your turn. Jericho was dreading this he knew what they were going to ask him.

"truth or dare" beastboy asked

Jericho signed 'truth' herald translated

"Who's your crush" beastboy asked

'what um no one' Jericho signed even though he knew KF and herald knew

"come on we know that's not the truth, jer" KF said wiggling his eyebrows

"are you going to say it or are we" herald asked?

'youre going to say it anyway' Jericho said ducking his head in humiliation

"its kole" herald said all the boys smirked already knowing Jericho liked kole they just wanted to see him admit it.

"Cyborg you're turn, truth to dare"

"truth" cyborg said not wanting a dare

"do you or do you not like bee?"

cy made evils at bb but said " I like bee"

they all sniggered again they all knew who liked eachother but just liked to hear it to tease eachother

"Shall we just play truth?" Beastboy asked the others agreed

"bb, do you like raven?" Cy asked evilly

beastboy imediately regretted making this truth " no...maybe...sort of...ish" he stammered with his face feeling like it was on fire.

"come on bb just answer me" cy said simply but with evil in his eye

"yes" beastboy sighed everyone yet again grinned. The game went on they found out speedy and jade had a very much love hate relationship, aqua lad liked terra, hot spot couldn't admit his feeling for argent even thought they were dating, kidflash and jinx went on lots of dates but jinx refused to acknowledge them as dates or a couple.

* * *

><p>meanwhile in the girls room they were talking about the boys.<p>

"so argent how are you and hotspot?" Bee enquired

"Well me and spotty are fine, you know, but he still has problems with kissing in front of people, love"

"yeah hes a very private person isent he" bee said there was then silence till terra broke it.

"So bee do you like anyone" terra asked slyly

"yeahhh..I mean no not really"she said

"really"terra questioned

"shesh ok I like sparky" bee slightly cringed at these words but she knew they were true

"friend bumblebee you know cyborg has the feelings for you?" Star fire pointed out

"seriously"bee exclaimed

"well duh"raven said

"so friend raven what is happening with you and beastboy?" Star asked

"what do you mean?" Raven said

"Beastboy likes you, girl" bee said although it was oblivious to raven.

"what no he dosent were just good friends"

"either way don't try and say you don't like him."

"What um nooo as if I like beastboy" raven stuttered she could feel heat rising to her cheeks

"really well your face tells a different story" bee giggled

"well im might sort of ish like beastboy a tiny little bit..."

"I knew it" all the girls squealed in unison

raven blushed and looked at terra " you don't mind do you."

"No no not at all I don't like beastboy anymore..."

"Wait who do you like then?" Bee asked

"well umm isortalikeaqualad" terra said all at once

"really, I mean a lot of girls say they like him but they just like his looks" bee explained

"no like I really really reeaaaally like him" terra blushed

"oh most glorious" star fire exclaimed "robin and I are too happy but are regularly interrupted by cyborg and beastboy it can be most annoying" star fire blurted out

"I get you" the rest said

"so jade" kole asked "how are you and speedy?"

"we love eachother but I have more of a tendency to make him run after me" jade said mischeviously

"good tactic" bee said out Loud " sorry carry on"

"that's pretty much it to be honest" jade said " what about you kole?"

"What!" Kole knew who she was talking about and now she was in trouble.

" You know you and Jericho your so sweet together, but all you do is flirt but you never kiss" jade continued

"what" Kobe squeaked "were just friends"

" yeah and I'm superman" bee replied

" I don't know what you mean" kole replied

" don't tell me you don't like Jericho" jinx retorted

"well...sort of but well he dosent like me back so I don't want to ruin our friendship" Kole replied

jinx started laughing " oh kole he is so lovestruck about you,try living with him, he dosent talk but you can so tell by the way he acts he likes you"

Dumbstruck by this news Kole changed the subject " what about you and KF?"

"What about us?" Jinx asked confused

"well are you together?"

"what no" jinx shrieked

" but you two are forever flirting"

"now wally flirts not me"

"See look you even call him by his first name that's so sweet"

"really guys" jinx started

" look you guys are so cute together next time he flirts with you just flirts back"

"really bee, I don't like him like that"

"then why did you change sides?"Kole imputed

"Well ummmm you see"jinx said she knew she changed for wally she knew she liked wally

"see just say you like him" Kole said

"when you admit you and Jericho like eachother" jinx retorted

"ok i like Jericho"'Kole said simply

"fine i like wally then" jinx gave in.

* * *

><p>the next day everyone went back KF found jinx in her room "hey jinxie"<p>

"don't call me jinxie" jinx replied rolling her eyes

"ok then what about honey, sweetums, Rose petal..." Kidflash started

"on second thoughts ill stick with jinxie" she said rolling her eyes again

kid flash grinned his bright smile " so jinxie what you up to"

"Drawing" she replied bluntly

"do you want me to model?" He said smirking jinx suddenly thought no he hasent seen the pictures of him has he? " if you are wondering yeah I've seen the pictures"

Jinx cringed so much her face turned red she put the drawing pad in front of her face. He marched over to her "move" he said she moved over on her bed he laid down next to her "so" he whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"so what" she replied as she put down her notepad and faced him,her heart beating faster. She stared straight into those sea blue eyes getting lost in them, he moved closer seeking permission with his eyes she nodded he closed the gap between them and they shared a passionate kiss. This went on for and eternity before they were interrupted by someone knocking jinx got up off the bed to only hear winging from wally

"jinxy"

She opened the door to see their new team member, Kole, "are you ok?"

"Umm yeah in fact better than ever" jinx replied

Kole looked at the bed to see kidflash lying there panting hair all messy kole raised an eyebrow "ok I'll get going then "

jinx walked back to the bed laid down blushing at what she had just done, wally decided to leave.

kole had moved to titans south to join Jericho she has just gone to check on jinx to see kid flash on the bed... Panting... That reminds me I was going to find Jericho. So She marched on to find him in his room

* * *

><p>"can I come in" She smiled sweetly<p>

'Of course' Jericho signed

kole had learned sign language to help understand gnarrk better. She walked in "i really liked how you looked at the sleepover" Kole said meekly a blush started to appear on her face.

'I wanted to look good for you' Jericho signed looking at koles adorable blushing face, he knew his was on fire.

'"Jericho...I think I do really like you but if you don't like me back that's fine because I want us to stay friends-" she rambled on a bit before Jericho cut her off

'i really do like you too' Jericho signed blushing but he was also overwhelmed with joy

"really your not ju-" kole started but was cut off by Jericho pulling her in then kissing her on the lips. It was sweet and simple. They both blushed deeply.

'Do you want to go out' Jericho signed

"I would love too" Kole replied entwining her hand in his they walked out of jerichos bedroom to be met by jinx. She looked down at their hands and flushed faces

"Are you two dating?" Jinx asked

"well...um..err...you see" kole started but was cut of Jericho nodding his head. Both of them looked down In effort of showing less of their face.

"this is great I thought you two would never get together"jinx then wandered off leaving the couple standing there awkwardly.

"Well that was..." But kole trailed off when her eyes met jerichos she closed in the gap between them but this time the kiss was passionate. Kole put her arms around jerichos neck and Jericho put his hands on koles waist. They continued this untill they were interrupted by the herald and kidflash clapping and wolf whistling.

"Um how long have you guys been standing there?" Kole questioned cautiously

"long enough" KF replied smirking

'shut up' Jericho signed his face yet again on fire.

"yeah you guys really should have done that inside your room" herald laughed.

"what like KF and jinx" kole retorted taking the attention onto KF whose ears started to turn red but his mask hid the rest of the blush.

"Well um sort of" KF stumbled.

"so when was this" herald asked smirking at kf's squirming

"well um...I don't have to answer that" KF suddenly said

"Ill get it out of you later" herald shouted as KF zoomed of trying to find jinx.

'See you later herald, me and kole have a date' Jericho signed leaving the herald by himself.

* * *

><p>"C'mon spotty" argent called "just lie on the bed with me its not like were doing anything else"<p>

"Well ok" he said defeated and lay down next to her"

"so what did you and the boys talk about then" Argent asked

"well we just...played computer games yes computer games" he lied he knew argent would get every last detail out of him.

"Really spotty, love, c'mon just tell " argent more demanded this time

"Well we payed truth or dare, ok that's as much as your going to get out of me" hot spot huffed

"Really spotty" as she turned to face him she hugged him closer, kissing him on the lips taunting him "c'mon just tell me, love"

With all his will power he got up and walked to the door"sorry, love, you'll have to better than that" he grinned before walking out

* * *

><p>"Jinxie where are you" kid flash called out<p>

"in here"she called back " do you have to call me that"

"yes, I do" he replied

"so what do you want" she asked

"Well I know what happens at the girls sleepovers and I want to know the juicy gossip" he said

Jinx bLushed then said "I don't know what you mean"

"c'mon jinxie I know you talked about the boys"

"haha yeah right" she said but cringed even more she picked up a book and attempted to hide her face

"Looks like I'm gonna have to get the truth out of you then"

"What do you mean?"

"well" he took a step closer to her, then in one quick action she was lying on her bed. He jumped down next to her " like this" he replied

He moved closer to her and found her pink cat like eyes. "KF what are you doing" jinx asked She tried to move but found her self immobile, she looked down KF had her legs pinned imbetween his and her arms held to her side by his hands. " wally let me go" she tried to jinx him but was unable to do so.

"I can't believe you tried to jinx me" KF said " I'll just make you pay more now" his face inched closer to her his blue eyes looking into her pink. Jinx felt herself puckering 'no stop' she thought desperately. " well I didn't know you wanted me this much" kid flash smirked he inched closer, jinx couldn't Stand the temptation. She knew what he was doing now tempting her.

"it won't work wally" she whispered

"really, because I think it is" he whispered in her ear she blushed again

she couldn't stand it "ok I'll tell you" kid flash smirked giving her a quick peck on the lips then got up. " you are so mean" she said

"really or am I just to tempting" he replied they both knew answer jinx flushed even deeper

"shut up" she said

"don't talk like that jinxie, you know you love me" kidflash said

"Well yeah but that's not the point" she whispered

" yes that isent the point, stop distracting me jinxie" jinx opened her mouth to argue but kidflash continued " so what happened at the sleepover then, jinxie"

"what do you want to know"

"well did you talk about me?" He asked

"what no" she said her blush coming back

"don't lie jinxie do you want a repeat of what just happened now, do we"

"Ok wally we did"

"oh what did you say about me" he smirked

"well I said I don't have feeling for you unless kole admitted to liking Jericho"

"and I'm guessing she did"

"How did you know"

"Herald and me just saw them kissing outside of jerichos bedroom"

"what seriously"

"yeah they're going on a date too...wait that means you admitted to liking me then"

"well yes i did happen to do that" jinx said her face fully on fire

"well if you like me and I love you what are we waiting for?"

"for what" jinx asked, kid flash pulled her in and kissed her passionately.

* * *

><p>beastboy stood in front of ravens door knocking rather hesitantly she opened the door as soon as she saw beastboy a blush appeared on her face. "What do you want?"<p>

"well...um ...err..um can I come..in?" Beastboy asked

"um yeah sure" she turned away and beastboy walked in and closed the door behind him

"what do you want"raven asked in her monotone voice

"well..um do you want to go out" beastboy blushed fiercely as he asked this

"like a date" raven asked she couldn't believe she just asked that

"um if you want it to be" he grinned at her uncertainly his fang poking out

raven looked at him she thought he looked so cute especially his fang "I would... Um like that, yeah come back at 6"

"sure" beastboy answered normally but inside he was celebrating. He walked out in a very happy mood, then bumped into cyborg "sorry dude" then continued walking but cyborg stopped him

"why are you so happy?" Cy questioned

"um no reason"

"yeah really, what did you do" cyborg said again

"None of your buisness" bb said

"I think you'll find it is" cyborg replied with an evil glint in his eye

"Howwww-" bb was cut off by cyborg pulling on his underpants

"Unless you want me to pull up more answer me why are you so happy"

"owwwww stop cy stop I'll tell you" bb pleaded

with one last bounce cyborg dropped him "well"

"Do you have any idea how much those damn wedgies you give me hurt?"

"unless you want me to give you another one tell me"

"ok I asked Rae out on a date and she said yes,happy" bb said

cyborg smirked "you finally got the guts to ask her out well done B"

"what about you and bee dude" bb asked

"what well nothing really" cyborg blushed whilst bb smirked he then walked away leaving cyborg

* * *

><p>meanwhile titans east were back home<p>

"So aqua lad what's going on with you and terra" bee questioned

"what well um nothing really" aqua lad replied blushing

"look we all know you like her aqualad" speedy added

"so what" aqua lad replied

"so you need to ask her out AQ she really likes you too" bee said

"What really" both speedy and aqua lad said

"yeah she has it bad for you" bee said

"anyhow what about you and cy" aqualad replied

"what about us" bee replied with a blush on her face

"well we all live with you and we know you like him" speedy said

"What no I don't, why would you think that"

"Well your on your communicator to him all the time, you always put extra effort into how you look when we go to see titans west, you always blush when someone mentions him and your face is on fire when you see him" speedy explained

"Well..um" bee started

"Also we cy likes you too" aqua lad put in

"what seriously" bee squealed

both the boys smirked

"Well as it happens I may have feelings for sparky"bee admitted "what about jade and you speedy?"

"What about us" speedy replied

"well how are you" bee said

"well I do have to chase her a lot to get what I want" speedy stated

"and what do you want" aqua lad clearly enjoying this

"well time with her..." Speedy trailed off

"really that's it"aqua lad smirked

"shut up man" speedy replied.

during this entire conversation mas e menos had been standing there watching them wondering what they were talking about.


End file.
